Summoner
Summoner Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: Simple melee weapons * Tools: Ritual Kit * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma * Skills: Chose three from Nature, Survival, Medicine, Religion, History, Deception, Persuasion, and Insight. Equipment * leather armor * (a) short sword or (b) any simple melee weapon * Ritual Kit * common clothes Summon Imp At 1st level, you may summon Imps equal to your proficiency bonus after concentrating until your next turn. They have their own initiative during combat and act on their own and they are returned to the Under after 1 minute has passed or when they die. Ritual Circle At 1st level, you may lose hit points equal to 1d4 + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) + the amount of Daemons, Beasts, and/or Celestial you have summoned to create a 10 foot circle of blood. Whenever you or another creature is standing inside this circle, any Daemons, Beasts, and Celestial that you summoned cannot attack that said creature. This circle goes away after 1 minute. Summoner Archetype At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes: * The Bestial Summoner * The Daemonic Summoner * The Celestial Summoner Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by 2 or 2 ability scores by 1. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Summoner's Displacement At 7th level, you may sacrifice a summoned creature of yours to target a hostile creature and have them make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become prone until their next turn. Sacrificial Attack At 10th level, you may sacrifice two three summoned creatures of yours to make a ranged spell attack that will either deal 2d6 necrotic damage if you sacrifice three Daemonic creatures, 2d6 holy damage if you sacrificed three Celestial creatures, or 2d6 force damage if you sacrificed three Beast creatures. Mass Sacrifice At 14th level, you may sacrifice all of your Summons if you have more than three of them to make a ranged spell attack that deals 6d8 necrotic damage, holy damage, or force damage, depending on the creatures that were sacrificed this way. Crescent Moon Ritual At 20th level, sacrifice all Summons if you have more than five to summon a Fiend, Celestial, or Beast of your choice with a CR rating of 5 or lower that stays on the field for 1 minute or until it dies and it acts on its own accord. The Bestial Summoner Summon Wolf At 3rd level, you may summon Wolves equal to your proficiency level. Wolves have their own initiative bonus, but cannot do anything unless you command it to. Pack Leader At 6th level, you may target a creature who has dealt damage most recently to you and have all Wolves teleport to and attack that creature. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Night of The Hunt At 9th level, you may target a creature who has killed one of your Summons to have all Wolves have an advantage on their next attack roll against that creature for 1 minute. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Hunting Tactics At 17th level, if a hostile creature was to attempt a stealth roll and is at least 20 feet from you, you may have all of your Wolves have an advantage on perception rolls against that creature. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. The Daemonic Summoner Improved Summon Imp At 3rd level, replace Summon Imp with this feature. You may summon Imps equal to your proficiency bonus + 1. Boiling Blood At 6th level, if one of your Imps should die, they will leave behind a 5 foot radius of boiling blood. When any creature who is touching the ground enters that area, they must make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 1d6 acid damage. Imp Explosion At 9th level, anytime you should sacrifice an Imp, they will create a 20 foot explosion and have all creatures inside that radius make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they will take 2d6 acid damage. Boiling Blood will not activate this way. Imp Frenzy At 17th level, you may have all Imps teleport to a target creature of your choice who is at least 30 feet from you and attack them at once using a reaction or an action. If you do, they all become sacrificed. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. The Celestial Summoner Summon Celestial At 3rd level, replace Summon Imp with this feature. You may summon Formless Celestial equal to your proficiency bonus. Formless Celestial can move throw objects and creatures as if they were difficult terrain, have a flying speed of 30 feet, cannot swim, and die instantly if hit by necrotic damage. They have an AC of 11, can make a melee attack that deals 1d6 holy damage, have an initiative bonus equal to yours halved (rounded down) and can't do anything unless you command it to, and make a ranged attack of 30 feet that deals 1d4 holy damage. They can only read and write languages that you know in addition to Celestial. Shared Perception At 6th level, any time you are 10 feet from a Formless Celestial that you summoned, you and that Formless Celestial have an advantage on perception rolls. In addition, any feature that has a radius takes in account of the Celestial. Garden's Will At 9th level, you may sacrifice a Formless Celestial to create a 30 foot radius of yourself and have all creatures inside this radius make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become Charmed and cannot attack you or creatures who are friendly to you for 1 minute.. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. God's Might At 17th level, you may have all Formless Celestial make a ranged spell attack against a creature who is at least 30 feet from you or a Formless Celestial that deals 4d6 holy damage and they must make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they are forced to attack creatures who are friendly to them for 1 minute.